transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonecrusher (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Bonecrusher, also known as The Claw of Megatron, is a Transformer that can be described with one word: Hate. While other Decepticons get by on greed, ambition, or just their fondness for dispensing chaos, Bonecrusher is fueled by sheer, unrelenting hate. He hates everyone and everything, be they Autobot, Decepticon, or anything in-between—he even hates himself, revolted by his misshapen, hunchbacked robot mode, which he considers a reflection of all the ugliness and malice inside himself. The full force of this vicious cycle of hatred finds release in explosive frenzied bursts of psychotic brutality, as Bonecrusher takes out the full force of his bitterness and self-loathing on anyone who looks at him sideways. He hates that. He also hates Megatron, but would hate being terminated by the Decepticon leader more, so he sticks around. Biography Going to Earth Frenzy told Sideways to go to Earth with Bonecrusher for find the Allspark. After they arrived to Earth Bonecrusher saw Bumblebee and Sideways fighting, then Bonecrusher attacked and crushed Bumblebee's vocal prossecors. Later, he was chasing Optimus and the Autobots along Barricade and Sideways, Bonecrusher decided to take care of Optimus so he transformed and attacked the Autobot leader. The two fell from a cliff, Optimus was ready to finish off Bonecrusher, but Bonecrusher was saved by a Rampage drone who was killed by Prime. He took part on the battle on Florida. After the battle, he, along Sideways, stayed on Earth and began to cause destruction every place they went, in the first days of the year 2010, the duo went to Chicago to cause some destructon where the two were recorded. Futher Actions Later on, a clone of Megatron ordered the Decepticons to go to NEST to capture Sam Witwicky. However the plan failed and Bonecrusher along the other Decepticons left the base, later on he went to Mission City where he killed a man, the female Autobot Moonracer wanted to change Bonecrusher's ways by telling him why they need to fight and why they cant have peace but the Decepticon told her to shut up and attacked her and her friends and killed Overchet in the process and left. He went outside the city for delay Optimus from going to Mission City and attacked him he quickly left before the Autobots leader could transform. He was one of the Decepticons that retreated during the city battle. Bumblebee Nightmare a day later, after the battle of Mission city was over, Bumblebee had a nightmare in where Bonecrusher and other Decepticons killed Sam. The Fallen's Revenge Bonecrusher was among the Decepticons at Egypt. during the battle he shot down Chromia. wounding her, angered her sister Arcee tried to kill him, but she felt killing him was not worth it, she let him go and Bonecrusher retreated from the battle. Relationships Friends and Allies *Sideways - Friend, ally Enemies *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Overchet *Moonracer *Ironhide *Arcee *Chromia *Elita-1 *Sam Witwicky Appearances/Actors *Canon (6 stop motions) **''Transformers: Prologue'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers'' (First appearance) - Abraxgrey **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Attack on Christmas'' - No Voice Actor ***''Bumblebee'' - No Voice Actor **''Transformers: Sector 7'' ***''Sector 7 Classified Videos #1'' - No voice actor **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - cannonfodder4000 **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Barricade24 Trivia Gallery : Category:Decepticons Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Decepticons Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Transformers Sector 7 Decepticons Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters